1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication network access management method of a common terminal and a railway dedicated terminal, and more particularly, to communication network access management method of a common terminal and a railway dedicated terminal preferentially sharing a frequency band, based on a region, assigned to a railway dedicated wireless communication network to be used for general communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with rapid developments in electronic engineering and communication engineering, research is being actively conducted to combine facets of each field. For example, a combination of a mechanical railway control and communication technology has brought about recent innovations. By applying a wireless communication technology to a railway communication technology through which a relatively small quantity of data is transmitted and received using a track circuit, a railway network may be easily managed and maintenance costs may also be reduced.
A global system for mobile communications-railway (GSM-R) technology configured by transforming a GSM to be exclusively used for a railway communication is currently being used throughout Europe and China. Although data transmission and reception is unavailable due to an occurrence of an error in a base station, a GSM-R communication network including two networks may be provided with an improved stability by subtly communicating using another network between the two networks. For example, in the GSM-R communication network, a GSM-R dedicated frequency may be assigned to a band in a range of 800 kilohertz (kHz) and 900 kHz so as to transmit and receive data used for a train control, and provide a voice communication service.
However, since the GSM-R technology corresponds to a second generation wireless communication technology, an advanced railway service such as a passenger service, a wireless video information service, and the like currently required in a railway industry may not be applicable. To solve this issue, a long term evolution (LTE), a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), and a wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA), previously included in a wideband wireless communication technology, have been considered for use in the railway communication, and an LTE-railroad (LTE-R) obtained by transforming the LTE is being expanded as a next generation wireless communication technology for a train control.